hgwffandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Rumble 2018
The Royal Rumble was the third match of the HGWF series, and the first one containing any male avas. This brawl featured no less than twenty wrestlers, each bringing their own talents to the ring, all for a shot at winning the title of World Heavyweight Champion. List of Avas *Nicchi *Nappa *Stannis the Mannis *Paul Pogba *Yoshimitsu *Trash Man *Beowulf *Glueman *Daichi *Tetsuya Naito *Clone Trooper *Incineroar *Sergeant Feels *Lord Hater *The Shockmaster *Anakin Skywalker *Gary the Hot Soup *Joseph Stalin *Dr Strange *Metal Bat Royal Rumble From the get-go, Nicchi flexed his power over Nappa, trapping him in a headlock and giving him several knees to the stomach before Nappa issued a counterattack. The Saiyan's relentless assault continued even as Stannis the Mannis entered the ring, with Nappa knocking him off his feet with a single punch. As Paul Pogba arrived, Nicchi and Stannis worked together to drop Nappa before focusing on each other. Pogba displayed mastery over the inverted atomic drop, catching Nappa where it hurts, as Stannis rained blows upon Nicchi. Yoshimitsu was next to enter the ring, getting reverse suplexed by Stannis within moments, as Nappa and Pogba took turns beating Nicchi in the face at the side of the ring. At the same time as Trash Man came to the ring, Nappa had managed to stun Pogba and knock him over the side, causing him to be knocked out of the competition. The Saiyan warrior wasted no time immediately going after Trash Man, knocking him to the ground as Nicchi tried in vain to throw Yoshimitsu out of the ring, prompting a counter move from both Yoshimitsu and Stannis. It was at this moment that Beowulf entered the ring, taking the fight to Trash Man as Stannis fought to stay inside the ring against Nappa's clutches. Nicchi and Yoshimitsu threw punches at each other, but as Beowulf and Trash Man got in their line of fire, Trash Man changed his target to Yoshimitsu, powerslamming him into the ground, as Beowulf and Nicchi could only watch. Glueman raced towards the ring, and in an expression of power, managed to toss Nicchi out within seconds of arriving before striking Beowulf and Nappa with a single punch to their faces. Amidst the chaos, the ninth competitor to enter was Daichi. Yoshimitsu had Nappa on the ropes, and Beowulf had almost taken Trash Man over the side, while Glueman and Stannis were up in arms. Daichi chose this time to floor Beowulf as Trash Man tried to repeatedly headbutt Yoshimitsu to little success. Tetsuya Naito was next to arrive, as Yoshimitsu cast Beowulf from the ring, before teaming with Nappa to eliminate Daichi. Nappa beat Naito into a corner, causing the latter to start bleeding from the forehead. Stannis had literally got the drop on Trash Man, knocking him to the ground, but Nappa knocked him down in turn mere seconds later. Clone Trooper then rolled up to the ring. While Stannis and Nappa tried in vain to throw Trash Man out of it, Glueman performed a DDT on the newcomer before pounding on the Trooper's armour in a desperate attempt to cause some damage. Things got hot as Incineroar arrived, who immediately tossed Stannis out of the ring as if he weighed nothing at all. At exactly the same time, Nappa had again removed a wrestler from the fight, this time Naito was his victim, and merely 30 seconds later the Saiyan had KO'd Yoshimitsu as well. Thunderous fireworks signalled the arrival of Sergeant Feels, but his attention was short-lived as he was slammed to the floor by Nappa, while Clone Trooper sent Incineroar over the ropes. Seconds after Lord Hater had entered the ring, Trash Man managed to take out the Clone Trooper before focusing his attention on Nappa. Lord Hater managed to cause serious injury to Glueman, before the Shockmaster and Anakin Skywalker arrived to deal some pain. Trash Man grabbed the weakened Glueman and threw him over the side of the ring before dealing with Nappa in the same way. Gary the Hot Soup was next to enter, and went straight for Trash Man, as Feels and the Shockmaster duked it out, and Hater pummelled Skywalker, only to be stopped in his tracks by a Sandy Shuffle move. Joseph Stalin entered the match a minute later, to be slammed to the floor by the Shockmaster. Trash Man gave Anakin a big boot to the face, which was countered by a Force push from the Jedi. Gary managed to crack open Hater's skull in the carnage, as Dr Strange made an appearance. Stalin managed to eliminate Hater at the same time as Trash Man launched Feels out of the ring. Strange gave Anakin a quick uppercut which was enough to force him to go home, before grappling with Stalin. The Shockmaster was easily able to overpower Gary with his immense strength; likewise Stalin was unable to throw him out of the ring moments before Metal Bat arrived. Despite Trash Man delivering a military drop, a haymaker, and a knockout punch to Stalin, it wasn't enough to eliminate him, and Stalin got his revenge by throwing Trash Man out of the ring with a running strike. He began raining punches upon Metal Bat, but Dr Strange, who had recently powerbombed the Shockmaster, effortlessly reversed his attempt at a haymaker and sent him over the ropes with ease. With only two opponents left, Strange let his guard down, causing him to be incapacitated by the Shockmaster, who then proceeded to knock Metal Bat into the crowd. Still dazed, Strange was helpless to stop the Shockmaster from tipping him over the side, leaving only the winner in the ring to claim the champion's belt. Final Standings 1. The Shockmaster 2. Dr Strange 3. Metal Bat 4. Joseph Stalin 5. Trash Man 6. Gary The Hot Soup 7. Anakin Skywalker 8. Sergeant Feels 9. Lord Hater 10. Nappa 11. Glueman 12. Clone Trooper 13. Incineroar 14. Yoshimitsu 15. Tetsuya Naito 16. Stannis the Mannis 17. Daichi 18. Beowulf 19. Nicchi 20. Paul Pogba Category: Events